


In This Sunrise

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alzheimer's Disease, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami loves his life, so why does this other world keep intruding on his perfect life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> If I've missed any tags kindly let me know, thanks! :)

“Hey, this is beautiful, isn’t it?”

Asami chuckled as he took a deep breath, inhaling the sweat damp scent of Akihito and their coupling. Akihito burrowed deeper into his arms, one long leg thrown over his while they watched the slowly rising sun over the eastern hills from their bed in a fancy, high rise hotel. The entire east wall was made of glass with thick curtains pulled to the side, showing off the ethereal beauty of mother nature waking from her slumber.

Asami looked down at Akihito softly. “It sure is.”

“Now I’m sleepy,” Akihito yawned, his warm body snuggling even closer into Asami’s. 

Asami smiled. “Of course. I’ll go make breakfast.”

“Nuh uh, uh,” Akihito chided, clinging to Asami like an octopus. “You make a pretty good pillow. Don’t move.”

Asami settled with one hand behind his head and the other carding softly through Akihito’s hair. “Ok, I’ll stay... for a price.”

“The hell?! More sex?!”

Asami laughed when Akihito shoved him out of bed and threatened him with sleeping on the couch. 

..........

*Ring*

“Moshi, moshi!” Akihito answered cheerfully.

“Get your ass back here right now,” Asami growled through the line.

“No can do, Ryu-chan,” Akihito answered.

Asami leaned back in his chair in his office at Sion and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bring that file back here Akihito or I swear...”

“What? Finders keepers, I found the file so I get to keep it.”

Asami could hear Akihito sipping coffee or something in the background. He knew where he was. “You can’t find it like it was lost if it was _on_ my desk.”

Akihito’s laughter drifted through the phone line. “Of course I can! You know how I am, it’s all your fault for leaving it there in the first place.”

“Fine.” Asami sighed. “Fine, I have a spare key to your camera display case, guess which one I’m going to throw in a bathtub full of water?”

“RYU...!”

*click*

It’s the fastest Asami ever got back something Akihito took from him.

..........

“You know, we’ve had sex on the hood of the car, on the trunk and inside it, but we’ve never had sex on the roof...”

Asami looked over the newspaper he was reading at Akihito, who was at the poolside reading a magazine in really short shorts, his long legs and small waist on full display. Was that a nipple?

Asami flung the newspaper behind him, stood and made no move to adjust his suddenly tented towel before walking over to Akihito, lifting him up and throwing him over one shoulder.

“Hey!” Akihito griped. “What the hell?”

“Let’s remedy that right now,” Asami answered cheekily.

“I wasn’t...”

Asami slapped him on the ass, hard. “Shush, you talk too much.”

Akihito sighed and put his chin in his hand. “I know, right?”

..........

“You’re going to be ok. You’re going to be, Asami, you’re going to be ok!”

Asami could make out Akihito’s frantic words, but he was in too much pain to put much meaning to them. He was just so happy to be hearing that voice at all.

“Emergency, Code 5. Thirty year old male with a gunshot wound through the left shoulder, bullet made a clean exit through the adjacent side and there’s no muscle damage . We’ve got extensive bleeding, hypovolemic shock a possibility. We’re five minutes out, *static* over.”

“Code 5 logged, over.”

Asami felt hot, cold and numb all at the same time, he knew he was going into shock. He tried to focus on Akihito and not the pain, even while his vision started losing focus. That angelic face...how could he ever ask for more?

“Hey, you know I’ll always be here for you, right? Just meet me at that perfect sunrise, Asami.”

Akihito kissed his eyes and everything went black.

..........

_*Beep, beep*_

“Oh, he’s ....ing arou...”

“...tor!”

Noise. There was voices and lots of noise. Beep, beep, beep in a constant thrum in his head like a heartbeat. His body felt weightless and too heavy at the same time. Breathing took effort and opening his eyes was like an attempt in futility.

“Asami-sama?”

“His fingers twitched,” an unknown female voice said.

“Asami-sama, can you open your eyes?”

Slowly, Asami managed to open his eyes. There was white everywhere, the entire room and on the man that came into focus before him. Who were these people and where was he?

“That’s good,” the man answered with a smile. “I’m Dr. Nakamura, you’re attending physician.”

Physician? 

“Follow the light with your eyes please.”

Asami tried as best he could to follow the moving light with his eyes but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. It burned.

“Nurse, unequal reactive pupil.”

“Yes, Doctor.”

Asami just noticed the young woman standing behind the Doctor with a clipboard in hand, writing. Everything felt slow, uneven, and thick. There was the tube from a drip leading into his hand, covered in white tape. On the table beside his bed was flowers and balloons and get well cards. At the front of it all sat a stuffed, brown and white, mini Corgi with black spots on its back.

“Why am I in the hospital?” Asami croaked out, his throat like sandpaper.

The Doctor poured him a glass of water first and instructed him to drink. It felt like heaven going down his parched throat.

“We’ve contacted your family, they will be here shortly,” the man answered instead.

Asami narrowed his eyes at the Doctor. “That’s not what I asked.”

The Doctor sighed. “You’ve been here almost a month now, Asami-sama, drifting in and out of consciousness. Your memory loss has progressed a lot further but I’m sorry to inform you that you suffer from Alzheimer's disease.”

“Alzheimer’s?” Asami asked disbelieving. “I’m thirty five years old!”

Dr. Nakamura and the nurse shared a look, some information Asami couldn’t decipher passing between them. When the Doctor looked back at him he cleared his throat and said as nonthreatening as possible, “Asami-sama, you’re sixty years old.”

Asami felt the emotions rise inside him like a tidal wave, lashing against the edges of his mind. “What the hell do you mean I’m sixty years old?! What kind of Doctor are you, giving false information like that?”

“Asami-sama,” the Doctor sighed, like he was quite used to this song and dance. “You were born in 1955, correct?”

Asami nodded once.

“What year is it?” Dr. Nakamura continued.

“1990,” Asami answered.

The Doctor pointed to a calendar on the right wall. “I’m sorry, Asami-sama, but it’s 2015.”

Asami was floored. But he didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t. He had many more questions he wanted to ask and a lot of denials to make, but before he could get the first word out a meek voice drifted from the door.

“Father?”

Asami looked over. Standing at the door was a man and a woman, both young enough to be in their late twenties or early thirties and an older woman, obviously their mother. The three of them stood there with sad expressions or teary eyes and he had no idea what to think. “Excuse me?”

“Father, it’s us,” the younger woman said, walking forward and stopping short of actually touching the bed. Her hair was just past her shoulders and she wore a nice beige skirt suit and heels. She looked well put together, very pretty. Her eyes were a golden brown.

Asami’s head was reeling. Who were these people?

“Father? I don’t know who you are!” The emotions were thick in Asami’s throat. He felt cold saying those words, especially when the woman broke down crying but he couldn’t take them back, they were the truth. He felt bad as the other two people came and hugged the woman with tears in their eyes. 

The young man turned to him and asked, “You really don’t remember us at all, father?”

Asami didn’t answer but his look must have done it for him, because the three broke down even further, like they’d lost a very precious person. He wanted to sympathise but it was hard. Empathy was somehow very fleeting, like a sound being carried on the wind. The Doctor and nurse were watching him with equally forlorn expressions. Suddenly, all this emotion clogging the air was too much, he wanted one person and one person only right now. He would make everything so much better.

“W-where is Akihito?”

If possible, the three ‘family members’ of his broke down even further, a deep rooted resignation settling into their grieving. With the tears running silently down his cheeks, the young man looked at him and started talking.

“I’ve searched, father. I’ve searched for months but there’s never been a photographer from Yokohama called Takaba Akihito. I’m a lawyer, I’ve used all my resources and there’s nothing. Takaba Akihito as you’ve describe him have never existed anywhere in Japan.”

That settled like a boulder in Asami’s stomach. His heart felt like it was constricting. What kind of Twilight Zone episode was this?

“You’re lying!” Asami snarled. Liars, all of them! A world without Akihito would be no world at all. A wife and children? Who was he in this dream world, a baker or a vet? 

...Two children, a boy and a girl, just like Akihito would want...

_”Hey, if you ever had kids, how much would you want and what would you want them to be?” Asami asked out of the blue one night after their usual round of awesome sex. It just popped into his head at random like things were starting to do. Sometimes he would joke to himself that he was getting senile in his young age._

_Akihito got excited, disentangling from their post coital hugging and sitting back on his haunches, grinning down at Asami. “I’d want a girl and a boy, one of each sex, ya know? I would name the girl Yaone and the boy would be Jun, ‘cause those names are fun, and my daughter would be a beautician and my son a lawyer, because both of them would make this world a much happier place!”_

_Asami would have given Akihito anything he wanted just to see that beautiful smile on his face all the time..._

Asami shook off the melancholy thoughts. He needed Akihito, he needed him now!

“Get me Takaba, right. This. Instant!” Asami snarled, reaching over to rip out the IV and trying to sit up so he could get off the bed. It was a feat, but he gave it is all.

“Orderly!” Dr. Nakamura shouted while he tried to restrain Asami. He then called to the nurse “Add 250cc of sedative to his IV bag.”

The orderly came and restrained Asami. The Doctor turned to the distraught family and Asami could hear every word he said.

“Yaone-san, Jun-san, please take your mother home and get some rest, we’re going to sedate him for the rest of the day until he calms down. I was hoping he would have recognised at least one of you this time around, but I’m afraid the disease has progressed so far that there’s nothing more we could do. Even his movements are weak and slow, he’s losing bigger chunks of memories and he doesn’t seem to be responding to any of our treatments.”

“Thank you for doing your best, Nakamura-sama, we are very grateful,” Jun answered.

“I’m sorry, Asami-san, please allow your children to take you home, I’ll inform you all of any changes,” Dr. Nakamura finished.

Asami really looked at his hands then, realizing they weren’t the smooth, refined skin of a middle aged, healthy man but the wrinkled and waxy of the old. It was a very hard pill to swallow, something he thought about as the dark slowly crept up on him. 

But that was fine, because wherever this dream world was, he would be going back to his Akihito now.

Very soon he’ll be right where he belongs.

..........

“Hey, where the hell did you go so long?!” Akihito pouted when Asami stepped through the front door of his apartment, standing there in a fitted shirt and shorts.

Asami set his luggage down and went to kiss Akihito on the lips, copping a feel while he was at it.

“Hey!” Akihito muffled between kisses, indignant. Sort of.

“My flight got delayed and Kirishima ate bad sushi, I had to call another driver.”

Akihito grinned at Kirishima’s expense. “I hope he has enough tissue wherever he is.”

Asami smiled. “So do I.”

Akihito pulled back and looked back at him, holding steadfast to the lapels of his jacket. “So, I cook beef to celebrate your return.”

“And I brought you a gift to celebrate my return too.”

Akihito’s eyes sparkled and he started to get excited. “Really?! What Is it? Where is it?”

Asami laughed when Akihito went behind him and lifted his jacket, checking in his pants if he hid anything in there after his jacket pockets yielded nothing.

“Is it in your bag!?”

Asami watched as Akihito scrambled for his bag, manhandling them when he realized he didn’t know the combination to unlock any of the travel bags.

“ASAMIIII!” Akihito sat there with a pout, wanting to get inside his things.

Asami smiled. He’s been doing that a lot lately. “It’s not in any of my bags, it’s outside.”

“Yes!” Akihito bolted up and opened the door and as soon as he did, Asami’s driver stood there with both hands held out, with a puppy sitting in his palms, yipping excitedly at its new owner.

“Oh my god!” Akihito drew in a deep breath, taking the puppy reverently and scratching behind his ear. “A Corgi, you got me a Corgi. I love it, thank you.”

Asami dismissed the driver as soon as Akihito was inside. The little dog was brown and white with black spots on its back.

“Yip, yip!” The Corgi yelped before bolting from Akihito’s arms and running straight across the living room to the kitchen.

“Hey, wait...!”

Akihito took off like a shot behind his new companion and Asami smiled for the umpteenth time that day, it felt good to be home.

..........

_*Beep, beep*_

“How long does he have?”

_*Beep, beep*_

“I’m not sure. Not long, though.”

_*Beep, beep*_

_*Beep, beep*_

_*Beep, beep*_

..........

“Hey, Asami?” Akihito asked from his place by his side. They were in the same room that gave them the most beautiful view of the rising sun, the one where the world fell away and it was just the two of them.

“Mmmm?”

“We’ve been together for twenty five years, how about we watch this last sunrise together?”

Even while the pain radiated from his chest Asami smiled. He reached out a shaky hand to lace Akihito’s fingers with his, then he pulled him in for a chaste kiss. After, they pulled back and watched the orange, red and purple of the ever changing horizon, bathing them in a glow so ethereal it was like it was a part of him.

“With you by my side, there will be a thousand more sunrises, Akihito.”

..........

_*Beep, beep*_

_*Beep, beep*_

_*Beep, beep*_

“Pull the plug,” Dr. Nakamura ordered.


End file.
